


Such a heavenly way to die [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: True Detective
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die".  ps one bad word))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a heavenly way to die [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for the final episode


End file.
